Gimme, gimme!
by Srta. Ines Black
Summary: Traduçao!    Uma noite num clube nocturno, Sirius e Hermione encontram-se! Reviews :D


Nome: Gimme, Gimme!

Autora: Valir

Tradutora: Ines Granger Black

Avisos: nao acaba em beijinhos xD

Disclaimer: Projecto de Fã para Fãs, sem fins lucrativos _

Nota da Autora: Olà! Eu escrevi este one-shot após ter recebido comentarios de Premier Désir. Muitos de voces vão apreciar, sendo assim eu quero continuar com o casal Sirius/Hermione. Isto não foi escrito para ser uma continuação de Premier Désir, mas podem considerar assim. Mas sò que desta vez, não acaba sò num beijinho. O final é muito quente, estão avisados! Lol!

Nota tradutora: Ahhh! Quando li esta historia, OMG, fiquei sem palavras! :D Espero que gostem com eu gostei, e quero comentarios! :P Como a autora disse: nao acaba so num beijinhoooo :D Boa Leitura :D

* * *

><p>A noite já tinha caído há muito tempo em um dos bairros mais agitados de Londres. Ouve um desfile de milhares de pessoas nocturnas que querem esquecer por um tempo que o sol acabaria por nascer e que eles teriam que voltar a trabalhar na segunda-feira seguinte, as suas vidas controladas pelo metodo bem usual metro-trabalho-dormir. Estudantes, vices-director ou desempregados, casais ou solteiros com a esperança de não terminar a noite sozinho, cada um foi aparecendo no bairro dos prazeres no meio de luzes coloridas e vapores de álcool.<p>

Hermione ia regressar a Hogwarts, para seu ultimo ano. Em vez de gastar as suas férias em casa ou com amigos no mundo dos bruxos, ela decidiu que este verão iria permanecer do lado dos muggles e fazer algum dinheiro. Hà um mês que ela trabalhava como empregada em uma das mais frequentadas boates de um dos bairros.

Quem a tivesse conhecido nos ultimos cinco anos, teria sido surpreendido com a mudança dela. Ela estava alta e magra, cabelo castanho e a chegar aos seus rins, mas continuava a estar espesso, mas sedosa. As suas formas esplendidas poderiam virar a cabeça de qualquer homem.

Ela estava orgulhosa, porque ela tinha suportado o gozo dos seus colegas por causa da sua forma adolescente. Agora a sua mudança foi radical, quer fosse por dentro ou por fora. Ela adorava a sua nova vida, e que os pais fossem para o inferno com a ansiedade! Usada para ser uma menina calma e estudiosa, nunca pensaram que ela transformou-se numa rapariga festeira. Eles disseram que era uma crise adolescente tardia!

Hermione riu, sabendo que ela era aquilo que sempre quiz ser. Quando ela se lembrou da Hermione de antigamente, ela teve a sensação de ver outra pessoa. Era ela, o cabelo horrivel, conhecimento demais e viver só para o trabalho? Ela estava quase envergonhada, não entendia como Harry e Ron eram capazes de a suportar. A sua grande pena foi não ter sabido mais cedo.

Ela já tinha visto outras meninas tirar o máximo proveito da sua juventude, quando ela havia desperdiçado grande parte da sua própria, a viver como um velho! Gastava o seu tempo livre a tricotar, mas não muito! Ela ainda trabalhava, mas também tinha tempo para viver. Agora ela estava determinada a desfrutar plenamente dos anos despreocupados que lhe restavam. De nada valeu a pena aquele ambiente barulhento cheio de música e luzes. Todos os olhos dos homens pousaram sobre ela, ela estava lisonjeada, e constantemente lembrava-se de alguem que ela nao via à muito tempo.

Sonhava com ele todas as noites desde que tinha quinze anos. Ela o queria mais do que ninguém. Foi este homem, que utilizou o seu charme, e fez-a subitamente consciente de seus desejos como mulher e na sua idade, era o melhor para fazer do que cavar na poeira de uma biblioteca. Vestida com um top vermelho com alças finas e calças pretas apertadas, serviu clientes, enquanto conversava. Ela não passou a noite sem nenhuma proposta, mas nunca foi permitido tocarem-lhe. Ela tinha medo, por vezes, podia deparar-se com alguem agressivo, mas se desse algo se errado, ela tinha a sua varinha logo a mão. Naquela noite, outra jovem estava a trabalhar com ela atrás do bar. Seu nome era Sarah e era dois anos mais velha.

Era uma muggle com cabelos loiros cortados curtos e cuidadosamente despenteados com gel. As duas meninas se davam muito bem. Como Sarah estava a trabalhar com Hermione, tinha partilhado a sua experiência. Ela também era engaracada. Hermione achava que ela estava de saída, mas teve de reconhecer que ela ainda estava ali. Ao começar a tocar uma música que ela gostava, Sarah não hesitou em subir no balcão e começou a dançar e cantar em voz alta, algo que Hermione nunca tinha ousado fazer. Mas naquela noite, Sarah bebeu um sumo de um novo sabor preparado por ela e Hermione, não era muito alcool ...

A festa estava em pleno andamento quando uma voz bem conhecida soou pelos altifalantes. Sarah subiu no balcão, todo animado e estendeu a mão para Hermione: "Vamos là! Vamos-nos divertir! " Encorajadas pelo álcool, Hermione pegou na mão de sua amiga e foi com ela, para delirio dos clientes. Cabeça zumbindo com música, Hermione soltou-se completamente. Ela soltou um grito de alegria e começou a dançar com as palavras:

Half past twelve

And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone

How I hate to spend the evening on my own.

Autumn winds Blowing outside the window as look around the room

And it makes me so depressed to see the phone.

Uma espécie de euforia rapidamente ficou enorme. Som ficando cada vez mais alto possuindo o seu corpo mais depressa do que um feitiço. Os projetores de luz intermitente fazia parecer que estavasse num filme psicadelico. Ela saboreou plenamente este momento porque, uma vez em Hogwarts, não havia dúvida que seria uma seca. Os a bruxos eram muito mais presos do que os muggles.

Em termos de moral, alguns já estavam assim desde a Idade Média! Ela riu, imaginando o que os seus professores diriam se a vissem ali. Ela estava contente por ter uma cultura dupla que lhe permitiu passar de um mundo para outro, tendo o melhor de cada um. Ela pegou uma lata de cerveja e deu varios golos. Em baixo dela, nunca os olhos dos homens viraram tanto, com a garota de cabelos castanhos, em todos os seus movimentos. De repente, Sarah puxou-a pelo braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Hermione! Há um tipo que esta devorar-te com os olhos, que é incrivelmente sexy, à mais de uma hora! "

"Onde? " "Lá perto do poste! Se tu não o quiseres, eu quero! " Hermione olhou na direção indicada e seu coração saltou no peito. Ele estava lá, encostado no poste, de braços cruzados. Com os lábios e um corpo de morrer. Sua estrela.

Ela mergulhou instintivamente em seus olhos, só para fazê-la entender o que ela havia encontrado. E se ela teve um pouco? Sua dança tornou-se mais sensual enquanto ela cantava a música.

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight

Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away

A sua frequencia cardiaca estava cada vez mais alta. Ela não sabia se era mais eficaz contra pelo olhar ardente, ele disparou sobre ela feito um louco.

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

A vida no Largo Grimmauld tinha-se tornado tão insuportável que ele preferiu retomar suas andanças, contra ao conselho de Dumbledore. Ele passou de um lugar para outro, mas cada vez mais esquivo. Esta vida convinha-lhe melhor, porque ele teve uma certa liberdade, de que foi inteiramente privado no incidente da mansão em que Dumbledore queria prendê-lo.

Poucas cartas, em todas as meias palavras, ele tinha enviado a Hermione, só tinha alimentado sua impaciência para vê-la. Ele sabia que ela arriscou estar neste ambiente e cheio de muggles.

Além disso, como poderiam reconhecê-lo? Não era como em todas as fotos que foram mostradas no momento da sua fuga. Mesmo que houvesse um risco, ela sabia desfaze-lo de maneira suficiente qualquer maneira. Sirius Black não estava sempre em sua cabeça e ela o amava por isso.

Tinha um casaco de couro longo, todo preto, que chegava até as botas de seus pés. Seu cabelo na altura dos ombros, mechas de cabelo sob o rosto, bronzeado pelo sol. Se ela tivesse escutado, ela teria pulado o balcão para jogar-se em seus braços e beijá-lo sem fôlego. No entanto, ela decidiu apimentar um pouco a situação, retornando tranqüilamente em seu lugar.

O que ela tinha lido em seus olhos escuros não deixaram dúvidas sobre suas intenções e estava pronta para responder. Mas se ele quisesse, ele teria de ir buscá-la! Sarah, completamente fora do normal ficou empoleirada lá em cima e atacou na próxima música. Sem que quizesse saber de nada, Hermione começou a preparar uma pinacolada para um de seus clientes. O cara ligado por sua dança, estava tentando flertar, mas a mente de Hermione estava completamente em outro lugar e esperando ansiosamente pela sequência dos acontecimentos. Quando ela olhou para cima para servir a bebida, ela encontrou o rosto de Sirius a poucos centímetros de seu! O outro cara tinha ido embora e ele tomou seu lugar no banco alto.

Hermione sorriu mentalmente com a idéia de que Sirius tinha acabado de sair, vendo que ele estava arrastando. Calor intenso correu para seu rosto e ele encontrou-a ainda mais bonita do que a última vez que tinha visto. Seu carisma era tal que havia um vazio em torno dele. Sarah não se mexeu e viu-o encantado. A respiração, Hermione viu as sombras do desejo nas profundezas da íris escuras de Sirius. É reprioca e gentilmente colocou sua testa contra a dela. A menina fechou os olhos e sentiu calafrios. Ele passou o seu nariz contra os lábios e as bochechas. Sirius sentiu que acariciava uma borboleta. Ele não se barbeava,o que fazia os seus beijos serem mais agradaveis. Ela queria ir mais longe, mas ele escapou com um pequeno sorriso para ir com a mesma doçura insuportável. Este efeito fez-o apreciar qualquer contato. Cada um deles enviou-lhes choques elétricos pelo corpo.

De repente, Sirius terminou este pequeno jogo ele foi embora sem uma palavra para Hermione, mas com um gesto de convite. Hipnotizado, ela se esqueceu do povo, o bar, o seu trabalho e seguiu-o.

A um atrás do outro, eles atravessaram a sala lotada, como se fossem de outro mundo. Sirius levou-a para um dos quartos privativos para quem procura tranqüilidade e privacidade. Hermione podia jurar que o patrão tinha pensado em um evento muito específico com a instalação destas peças.

A sala era pequena, com uma mesa redonda e dois bancos de veludo vermelho frente para o outro. Com a porta fechada, a música era apenas uma sucessão de tiros sufocados. Sirius deslizou as suas mãos para trás dela. Sua boca caiu sobre seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos começaram a acariciá-la. As mãos delgadas e fortes ao mesmo tempo que a fez fantasiar quando eles já se haviam encontrado. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, oferecendo-lhe a garganta para respirar dificilmente.

Ela como muitas vezes imaginou que no momento ela saberia exatamente o que ela teria de fazer. Ela virou-se rapidamente e tomou os lábios de Sirius respondendo com uma paixão igual a sua. Suas línguas se misturavam em uma dança febril maluca. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sirius para aprofundar o beijo e mergulhar seus dedos pelos cabelos negros como a noite. Ela tomou um cheiro respiração profunda quentes e picantes que misturava o cheiro de tabaco que encheu o salão. Ela gemia baixinho quando as mãos de Sirius começaram a acariciar suas nádegas. Ela reuniu-se com os dedos na gola do casaco de couro. Ela quebrou o beijo e olhou para Sirius nos olhos e, lentamente, tirou o casaco para o chão.

Por baixo, ele usava uma camisa azul marinho aberta sobre o peito. Hermione empurrou de lado um pouco o pescoço e escondeu o rosto no espaço da clavícula. A pele naquele local era doce e extremamente sensível e ela impressa beijos pequenos, e Sirius teve arrepios de prazer. Hermione podia ouvir sua respiração rouca e ele ficou na mesma situação que ela. Seus dedos atacaram os botões de sua camisa, que logo foi juntar-se ao casaco no chão. O seu quadril ligado ao dela, sentiu sua erecção em pleno crescimento. Ela deslizou seu joelho entre as pernas do padrinho de Harry.

"Hermione ..." A voz rouca de desejo, que disse que seu nome assustou-a.

Ela recuou um pouco para o contemplar. Sirius, apareceu sem camisa sob a luz fraca da peça: elegante, musculoso e extremamente desejável. Sirius, que até então havia deixado a iniciativa para Hermione, decidiu assumir a liderança. Os olhos ardentes de um fogo negro, ele aproveitou-a nos braços e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Ele rapidamente livrou-se do top e do sutiã. Os peitos da menina ofereceram-se para o seu desejo ganancioso. Ele lambeu os lábios e os dedos antes de agarrar os mamilos eretos.

Hermione arqueou para reter um grito mais forte e pressionou a cabeça de Sirius em seu peito. Ele sorriu quando sentiu arrepios que causou ao seu cuidado sobre o corpo da morena. Sua pele branca e macia era deliciosa. À tanto tempo que esperava este momento. Ele foi esperou por causa da juventude da menina que jà mostrava que era completamente apaixonada por ele. Ele queria esperar. E hoje à noite, ele havia encontrado uma mulher adulta e confiante de que ele desejava, como era desejado. Não importa o que os outros diriam. Ele a amava e porque parecia que ela também, nada os segurava. Seu desejo por ela ameaçou deixa-lo louco. Ele puxou a calça de Hermione, tomando cuidado para acariciar suas pernas no processo.

Ela sò a tinha em si, a calcinha de rendas branca. Ela tinha uma figura bem desenhada, seios altos e firmes, pernas longas e bem torneadas. Para vê-la assim ele teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não te-la imediatamente. O olhar de fogo,que ele colocou sobre ela a fez estremecer de emoção. Ofegante, ela lentamente escorrendo por suas pernas, a última barreira e, completamente nu, ela estava deitada no sofá, segurando os seus braços. Com aperto de mãos com a visão de seu corpo oferecido Sirius terminou de se despir. Hermione mordeu o lábio quando viu o efeito que tinha sobre ele. Seus olhos ficaram pedindo que ela queria o sentir sobre ela e nela. "Sirius" Ele se aproximou, tomou a mão que ela estendeu, e deitou-se suavemente sobre ela. Suas mãos acariciaram a escultura grega, um no seu rosto e cabelo e outra corpo até sua bunda.

Lábios entreabertos convidou-o para um beijo eterno que ele queria. Ele faria amor com ela como ele nunca tinha feito com uma única mulher. Ele sentiu as mãos de Hermione cada vez mais para baixo e para baixo . Ele engasgou de surpresa quando ela começou que acariciar seu membro ereto com fervor.

"Não, Hermione! Eu vou ... "

"... Então venha imediatamente. "

Para dar mais peso ao seu pedido, Hermione abriu as pernas para que os quadris do seu amante encaixassem nos dela. Ela prendeu o seu quadril ao dele e levou os dedos a sua entrada jà molhada. Com toda a doçura que ele pode adquirir, ele entrou por último. Uma exclamação morreu na sua garganta quando o sentiu entrar, duro e latejante. Retirou as pernas e dobro-as para darem impulso contra o Sirius. Ele mergulhou profundamente e rasgou-os a ambos um gemido longo do prazer.

Sirius agarrou as mãos de Hermione e beijou-as antes prende-las acima de sua cabeça. Ele começou movimentos extensos da frente para trás na intimidade da menina, perto e quente. O coração de Hermione estava batendo tão forte que ela imaginava que a qualquer segundo iria sair do seu peito. Foi ainda melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela tinha imaginado ou conhecido. Ela sentiu que o aquecimento do interior, enviando ondas de sensação simplesmente indescritível. Ela queria manter meus olhos abertos no rosto do seu amado que estava debruçado sobre ela, mas logo se tornou impossível. Ela queria com todo o seu coração chamar o seu nome, gritar que o amava, mas Sirius deteve-a com o beijo mais apaixonado e profundo que ela já tinha recebido. E a diversão continuou sua ascensão inexorável ...

Sirius não perdia de vista as características de Hermione. Ele também sentiu a sua razão escapar. Os beijos deram gemidos sufocados. Seus movimentos se tornaram cada vez mais e mais violentos empurrados ao ritmo da música tecno que chegou a eles através das paredes. Esta mudança fe-los ir ao sétimo céu. Hermione se inclinou para trás, gemendo como seus quadris que se levantavam freneticamente para acompanhar o movimento de Sirius. Lágrimas rolavam por seus olhos e sua voz embargada clamava por seu nome. Com os ultimos movimentos da sua parte, Hermione deu um grito:

"Sirius! " Sirius que estava quase là. Deu um grito rouco e lançou em um jato poderoso. Exausto, ele caiu sobre o corpo de Hermione, com falta de ar e cheio de tremores. Um longo silêncio se seguiu. Lentamente a sua respiração se acalmou. A loucura do orgasmo foi substituído por uma Hermione com uma felicidade enorme. Ela veio para viver o momento mais intenso e mais maravilhoso da sua vida. Sirius não se moveu dos seus braços e seu corpo ainda coberto com ele.

Talvez ele estivesse dormindo? Hermione gentilmente acariciou os seus cabelos negros e descobriu que ele não estava dormindo. Em vez disso, ele levantou a cabeça e ergueu-se nos cotovelos para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou. Hermione deu-lhe um sorriso radiante no meio de lágrimas felizes ainda brilhantes em seus olhos. Ela, finalmente, poderia soltar as palavras que ela manteve por tanto tempo.

"Eu te amo Sirius" Um sorriso de infinita doçura nasceu no rosto de Sirius. Esta noite teve que abrir a porta de sua história.

* * *

><p>Nota da autora: E voila! Não haverá nenhuma sequela para esta fic. Espero que não tenha ofendido ninguem! Qualquer comentario que alguem tenha, jà sabe o que fazer! Beijo!<p>

Nota da Tradutora: E acabou como a Valir disse: qualquer comentario que tenham, carregem nesse botao'zinho aqui em baixo, e facam uma autora e tradutora FELIZ!


End file.
